Mokushi
Mokushi (目視, Literally meaning: "Eyesight") is a group of religious zealots which consist of shinobi, mercenaries and samurai who exist outside the official system of villages. They are a coalition of terrorist that follow own secret creed beneath their savior. Overview The purpose of Mokushi is widely debated across the Great Shinobi Villages. They proclaim that they are simply saviors meant to bring about a revolution for shinobi. Their purpose being naught but peace under one lord. Yet only devastation and catastrophe follows in their wake. Their leader exclaims that it is through suffering that peace is found. They are forcibly forcing mankind through the reincarnation cycles in order to bring about enlightenment, so that they can stand pure before him. Mokushi is an organization of evil retribution. Death, violence and sin corrupt the lands wherever they appear. Kage refer to Mokushi as harbingers of chaos whose legacy began with the death of and at the hands of Sōjōbō. When asked, members are told that the purpose is to bring Naraka to earth for thorough cleansing. Members of Mokushi, due to their status as apostles, are capable of manipulating the demons as a personal army. Each Mokushi member wields a particular symbol which designates them as a Principle (原理,Genri). Principles are able to spread their influence throughout the general public by use of their signature brand. Externally, Mokushi is quite unorthodox when compared to previous groups of criminals, as they approach the world from different philosophies. Each viewpoint or ideal is a step meant to gradually progress forward. It is a single subject viewed through disparate perspectives. Mokushi is widely involved in the operations of the Black Market, utilizing numerous crime agencies to fund their financial obligations. Underground crime syndicates also serve as an intricate disguise, routing certain suspicions elsewhere. Their bases are smaller components of a network, a system comprised of hundreds of layers scattered throughout numerous lands. Mokushi also shares their hideouts with various known crime syndicates. On a greater scale, Mokushi behaves in a manner similar to a religion. With each member possessing a branch comprised of hundreds of thousands of disciples. Citizens of all lands are susceptible to their beliefs, choosing to follow Mokushi to avoid a horrific death at the hands of demons. In response, the Gokage have banned the open worship of the Four Noble Truths, persecuting all caught baring their demonic brand. However, there are hundreds of thousands who worship the Devil Lord in hopes of procuring their place in a world without suffering. History Beliefs Mokushi follows and spreads the idea that suffering is the key to enlightenment. As fire purifies and cleanse the soul, the only chance humanity has to survive is through a mass cleansing brought upon by the true God]]. This is shown during journeys, when those who wear his powerful brand are protected from the evils of the world. Demons shield disciples from danger, guaranteeing safe travels across the vast lands. All that is asked is that they surrender their hearts to Sōjōbō and follow his creed without failure. There are thousands of temples dedicated to the following of the Four Noble Truths. *Birth is suffering, aging is suffering, illness is suffering, death is suffering; union with what is displeasing is suffering; separation from what is pleasing is suffering; not to get what one wants is suffering; in brief, the five aggregates subject to clinging are suffering. *The origin of suffering is this craving which leads to re-becoming, accompanied by delight and lust, seeking delight here and there; that is, craving for sensual pleasures, craving for becoming, craving for disbecoming. *The noble truth of the cessation of suffering: it is the remainderless fading away and cessation of that same craving, the giving up and relinquishing of it, freedom from it, non-reliance on it. * Wardrobe Symbols Teams Shouichi & Shouga Trivia *